Celestial
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un hombre sin igual que vive cautivado con la vista de su ventana por donde observa a un chico que desde hace un año le roba el sueño. Lo que Arthur necesita es un empujon celestial


Este es un One-shot que fue request por parte de** ivyterasu **quien se ganó este drabble en un "sorteo" que hice en mi otro fic :3 aunque tambien no fue la unica que ganó jajaja x3 no he recibido el mensaje de las demas.

cual sea, Ivy! Espero te guste ya sea que lo leas acá o en tumblr.

**Titulo:** Celestial

**Rated:** T

**Advertencia:** Arthur en la cocina

**Modalidad:** Au , uso de nombres humanos

**Summary: **Arthur Kirkland es un hombre sin igual que vive cautivado con la vista de su ventana por donde observa a un chico que desde hace un año le roba el sueño. Arthur necesita un empujon de los ángeles. Pero parece ser…que no le enviaron al correcto.

* * *

**_Celestial_**

No es que fuese un _stalker_, claro que no, además, que palabra tan mas tosca para definir lo que él llamaba_ interés hacia una persona claramente interesante. _Y era eso, exacto, que el chico del departamento 401 del edificio de enfrente (cuya ventana se veía claramente desde su propio apartamento) era un chico muy interesante. Desde luego, Arthur Kirkland no podía negar cuando algo captaba su atención. Pero –absolutamente no- era un_ stalker_ y no era por eso que sabía que el chico –vecino en cuestión- se llamaba Kiku, y que trabajaba en un restaurante familiar a 15 minutos de ahí si uno camina con tranquilidad – aunque Arthur se supiese el número de pasos hasta llegar ahí- Arthur también sabia –por cuestiones del destino- que el chico le gustaba quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche viendo películas.

Detalles…Detalles…

Arthur Kirkland, en si mismo y en toda la contradicción que lo compone, se encontraba de alguna u otra manera, interesado por el chico desde el momento en que había llegado a la ciudad. Aun recordaba cómo, tras haberse quejando amargamente por su cambió de casa hasta la ciudad parisina, entró en su nuevo apartamento y abrió las cortinas de la estancia con brusquedad y el polvo bailó a la luz de los rayos del sol y tras despejarse las motas del polvo; pudo ver claramente al vecino en el departamento del otro edificio, que quedaba frente a él, cuya ventana quedaba expuesta frente a sus ojos. Y al ver al chico, un joven asiático de cabellos rectos sobre su pálida tez y rasgos finos que reposaba sobre un sofá con un par de enormes audífonos sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento Arthur dejó de quejarse de su suerte.

Claro esta, de una u otra forma, había averiguado _ciertos _detalles de aquel chico, como la edad – preciosos 22- su color favorito, lo que hacia en las noches, vivía solo, el cocinaba en el restaurante que manejaba con su familia, y era soltero.

_Era soltero _

Sin embargo Arthur aun con sus excelentes dones de detective- aunque él trabajaba en una oficina- no había tenido la ventaja ni el coraje de hablarle ni una sola vez. Mucho menos se había atrevido a ir a pagar una visita al restaurante.

Y llevaba más de un año así.

Deseando, intentando, arrepintiéndose y luego arrepintiéndose por haberse arrepentido.

Un gruñido de frustración hizo eco en su habitación. ¿Cómo alguien tan _asertivo _como el, podría complicarse la vida tanto?

-¡Parece que no soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mi mismo! – gritó para nadie en especifico- Odio admitirlo…pero tal vez necesite ayuda… ¿Pero a quien recurrir? Si estoy mas solo que un hongo… - suspiró- cual sea…será mejor que me aliste para trabajar.

En aquel momento, cuando Arthur no se dio cuenta pero en el alfeizar de su ventana, bajo los rayos del sol, una figura celestial del tamaño de un pulgar se materializó.

- para eso estamos los ángeles~ - dijo el pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios y largos.

* * *

Arthur tenía esa _otra _habilidad que le permitía ver _cosas_, por esa razón, fue que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando el ángel –francés- se posó sobre su hombro.

-Conozco tus penas~…

-Mmh… ¿q…que penas? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Penas de amor~

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema de esos! – respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, apretando los puños tratando de mantener su temple…y fallando en eso.

-Seguro, bueno…-suspiró falsamente- Entonces supongo que me llevaré mi ayuda a otro lugar~

-Hazlo – respondió secamente.

-¡ARG! ¡Ya veo por qué me mandaron! Me dijeron que eras un sujeto amargado que necesitaba ayuda del amor urgentemente y ¡estas peor de lo que creí!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy amargado!- Arthur replicó sacudiéndose al ángel como si se limpiase una mota de polvo del hombro. El ángel desapareció y reapareció en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Bueno… - suspiró de nuevo- supongo que habrá otro que pueda acercársele…

Arthur arqueó una ceja y su asombro se hizo presente en su cara cuando vio que el ángel se refería al chico del otro apartamento.

-K…Kiku…- dijo en un susurro-

-Oh si~ ya nos vamos entendiendo _mon ami._

- No soy tu amigo…- replicó caminando hasta donde el ángel y miró por la ventana suspirando en melancolía.

-¡TE ESTAS MURIENDO POR EL Y NO ERES CAPAZ NI DE RECONOCERLO ANTE UN DESCONOCIDO COMO YO! – El francés desató su furia – ¡POR ESO NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER NINGÚN AVANCE!

Arthur lo aplastó con su mano.

* * *

-No tenías que hacer eso… - Después de varios minutos, el ángel se incorporó moviéndose levemente sobre el alfeizar de la ventana- Todavía que te ofrezco mi ayuda… - fingió un tono dramático-

-…Creo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer… - Arthur suspiró, sabia que su carácter ahuyentaría al chico si es que lograba hablarle.

-…en efecto. Eres una causa pérdida… - suspiró el francés y Arthur le miró amenazadoramente con una mirada de "Te voy a aplastar" - Eh! Pero… ¿Para eso estoy aquí, cierto? – el ángel dijo en un tono desesperado y Arthur suavizó la mirada.

-… ¿Qué tienes en mente? – replicó por fin.

- Por cierto, puedes llamarme Francis~

-Mmm no me interesa, dime ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Para empezar? ¡Torturarte para que aprendas modales!

Arthur suspiró y volvió a aplastarle.

* * *

Tras dos horas de hablar, camino de regreso del trabajo, él ángel logró por fin tener la completa atención de Arthur.

Materializó un folleto en sus manos.

"_Clases de cocina tradicional Japonesa"_

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo? – Arthur volteó a mirar al ángel sobre su hombro. – No soy bueno en la cocina…creo – comentó desviando la vista.

-¡ME LO PUEDO IMAGINAR! La comida se hace con amor~ ¿Entiendes?... –sacudió la cabeza- de cualquier manera nunca es tarde para aprender.

-… idiota, Kiku sabe muy bien lo que hace, ¡se dedica a cocinar! Como carajo esperas que yo haga un movimiento y… - Francis suspiro y le interrumpió.

-¿Ya viste quien esta impartiendo esas clases? – Arthur le miró asombrado y entonces fijó su vista en el papel de nueva cuenta.

"_Honda Kiku"_

-¿Qué?...oh no…oh, no, no, no, no, no me voy a ir a inscribir a un curso de cocina para acercarme a él, verá cuan patético soy en la cocina y jamás podre acercarme a él, esta es la idea más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida y de ninguna manera accederé a eso, debe haber otro plan que me permita acercarme a él sin ponerme en semejante peligro.

-Aja… -el ángel le miró con gesto incrédulo- ¿Entonces que hacemos frente al restaurante?

Arthur estuvo apunto de pegarle con la punta de sus dedos cual se sacudiese de nueva cuenta cuando pudo reconocer al chico que salía para colocar el mismo folleto sobre le ventana del establecimiento.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo de manera cordial con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

"_¡Oh por dios, esta es la primera vez que cruzamos palabra!" _Pensó el inglés petrificándose al instante.

-Buenas tardes, no pude evitar notar que prontamente, estarás ofreciendo un curso de cocina y siempre he tenido curiosidad por la comida regional japonesa~ - Francis hablo por Arthur quien aun estaba petrificado. Kiku le miró confuso, ya que para él, solo había un chico frente a él, como si estuviera paralizado y una voz le hablaba sin que el hombre moviese los labios.

- ¿Ahh?… ¡si! a…a partir de mañana…por...si gusta venir…seré yo… quien las…

-¡Perfecto! – respondió Francis y Kiku le devolvió una sonrisa.

-d…de acuerdo…

Acto seguido en un ataque de pánico Arthur se echó a correr.

-¿¡Porque has hecho eso!? …. ¡idiota! ahora seguramente me vio como un bicho raro…

-Oh vamos, si lo hace no estaría tan alejado de la realidad…

-¡Idiota!

-Además, si no lo hubiera hecho te hubieras quedado estático frente a él sin saber que decir y hubiera sido peor.

Arthur no pudo reprimir un grito de desesperación.

-Pero mira el lado amable~ mañana tendrás una hora viéndole de muy cerca… y podrás hablarle~ así que junta tu valor.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Cuándo el agua saca esas burbujitas, quiere decir que esta hirviendo? – Arthur preguntó con el mejor tono de inocencia que pudo salir de su ser.

-¡S…si!- le respondió con una mirada confusa.

-Cuando te dije, "actúa como si no superas nada de cocina" ¡no esperaba que lo hicieses tan literal! – El ángel hacía un berrinche en el hombro de Arthur – ¡ahora si pareces un idiota!

-¡ya cállate! –replicó y después, al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta miró a sus alrededores, donde todos, absolutamente todos lo voltearon a ver. Incluido Kiku.

-¡AH…s. Se lo decía a mi yo interior- dijo en un último intento de salir de la situación.

-…ya…entiendo…si… heh…- Kiku le dedicó una sonrisa incomoda antes de ir a ver a otros de los presentes. Kiku no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar.

El chico era muy raro, por un lado cuando hablaba con él, se portaba _extraño _pero amable pero, al darse la vuelta cambiaba el tono de su voz y sus modos, y encima de todo como si discutiese con alguien más.

"_Tal vez…tiene doble personalidad" _pensó Kiku, ya que tal vez aquello podría explicar las acciones del británico.

* * *

Y las cosas siguieron su marcha a lo largo de los días, Arthur siguió progresando a su muy peculiar manera, mientras actuaba a la defensiva con Francis quien, sabia de una manera casi experta, como sacarlo de sus casillas. Kiku aun le miraba confundido y extraño cada que esas _"manifestaciones de la otra personalidad de Arthur-san"_ se hacían presentes, sin embargo ambos, habían logrado cruzar palabras y de una forma un tanto extraña un magnetismo se hizo presente en ambos, pues habían descubierto que, fuera de la cocina, lejos de las dobles personalidades, ambos tenían cosas en común.

-Me gusta el cine de bajo presupuesto - comentaba Arthur un día mientras enfriaba el arroz con un abanico de bambú – Se me hace mas real que todas las películas con súper efectos.

Kiku esbozó una sonrisa a la par que corregía la técnica de Arthur para el arroz.

-No lo mueva tanto o se romperá… - comentó en un tono suave- y si, disfruto mucho viéndolas, cuando son así, por algún detalle, se me hacen más acogedoras…

-vaya que si…. – Arthur alzó la vista y pudo ver al otro muy centrado en su labor, abanicando despacio y tranquilo, para Kiku, aquello de la cocina no significaba un hobby, era su arte. Arthur bien podría sentirse culpable de utilizar ese recurso para acercarse a él. Tragó saliva.

-El cine francés es excelente – el ángel en su hombro comentó de repente.

- ¡tu no te metas, esto es entre él y yo! – Espetó y luego volteó a ver a Kiku- "_Oh demonios" _–pensó- _"No…mal interpretes. Kiku" _

Kiku lo miró sorprendido y luego empezó a reír levemente.

* * *

-¡Piensa que estoy loco, lo sé, lo sé!

-pero le agradas, mira que para que te sonría aun cuando cree que estas loco… y no es que no lo estés…

-¡Cállate!

- ya, ya ~ mejor concéntrate en el plato.

Aquella tarde, tras un mes de ir a las clases de cocina, Arthur Kirkland por fin había decidido poner la piedra final de su plan para acercarse a Kiku.

Cocinar un pastel de cereza, y obvio, dárselo de regalo.

Los ingredientes estaban en la mesa, harina, azúcar, huevo, sal, licor, mantequilla, flores de cerezo y un sinfín de cosas con las que Arthur no sabia ni por donde iniciar. Pero tenía una carta bajo la manga; Francis.

Kiku miró las cosas sobre la mesa y sonrió. - ¿Intentará un postre? – Y Arthur asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se miraron en un instante que logró que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Bien… - Arthur suspiró- Manos a la obra.

Francis, sobre su hombro le iba dando las instrucciones para elaborar el pastel, aquello no hubiese sido nada fuera de lo normal dentro del contexto habitual de no ser que Arthur estaba demasiado nervioso para escuchar las instrucciones y pasos que el francés le daba.

-No, solo las claras del huevo –decía el ángel – no, no, no le pongas el azúcar aun – le corregía.

-¡Agh! ¡Pues entonces hazlo tú! – de nuevo todo se quedo en silencio y Kiku y los demás presentes le voltearon a ver. Aquel grito había sido por mucho, distinto al habitual y el chico pelinegro no tuvo otro reflejo que llevarse una mano a la boca en medio de su sorpresa.

-¡Bien, si eso quieres! – replicó el ángel y en menos de lo que Arthur pudo protestar sintió como su cuerpo se movía de forma galante, ágil con la cuchara y sonriente.

-Ya, ya, no hay problema~ yo lo haré y veras que todo estará bien~

De nuevo en medio de un silencio sepulcral los presentes no podían apartar la vista de Arthur, quien ante sus ojos se había transformado en otra persona completamente diferente, cantaba, bailoteaba, y hacía los movimientos con tal galanura que parecería un experto pero con delicadeza que bien podría ser un ángel.

Aterrado, Kiku se sujetó del brazo para comprobar que aun estaba con vida y prevenir un infarto.

Arthur, dentro de su propio cuerpo y completamente incapaz de ejercer su voluntad sobre el mismo, gritaba internamente. _"¡Estoy poseído! Me estas haciendo bailar y cantar, este no soy yo, ¿Qué pensara Kiku?" _pero el ángel no se detuvo hasta que puso la mezcla en el horno y siguió canturreado _En francés _hasta que la campana sonó.

El estrés que Arthur estaba experimentando lo llevó al límite. ¿Cómo podría eso estarle sucediendo a él? Francis, en pos de su cuerpo, sacó el pastel del horno y lo dejo enfriar poniéndolo en una rejilla y empezó a decorarlo aun moviéndose alegremente sin querer escuchar las quejas del poseedor original de aquel cuerpo británico.

-Quedaré manchado, eso si- se limitó a decir una vez que colocó las flores encima del pastel y hasta ese momento salió del cuerpo de Arthur quien mareado y descontrolado cayó inconsciente al piso. Kiku corrió hasta el, aun, cuando estaba aterrado.

-¡Oh, no muera, me culparán!

-¿E…esta vivo? – una de las chicas que asistía a las clases se aproximó al pelinegro. Y sólo hasta ese momento Kiku tuvo la idea de revisar el pulso, para su alivio, había pulso.

-¡Ah!, menos mal…- dijo después de suspirar. – Eso ha sido muy raro…

"_Arthur-san… es la persona amable y torpe, la persona enojona y el bailarín francés… ¡Arthur-san tiene triple personalidad!" _Kiku pensó llevándose una mano a la boca. Arthur empezó a reaccionar y se le quedó viendo al tenerle tan cerca.

-¿Esta…bien? – Kiku preguntó con incertidumbre.

Arthur se incorporó frotándose la cabeza y asintió levemente.

-Si… ah...Yo…lo...lamento…yo…- Se detuvo, nervioso, Kiku le miraba directamente con su hermoso pare de ojos que le interrogaban, mil y un preguntas, de pronto el Japonés le sonrió.

-Ha sido una…exhibición genial…de…cocina… - dijo tratando de buscar las palabras exactas.

Un dejo de culpabilidad entonces surgió para Arthur, ver a Kiku y su mirada curiosa y en cierto modo aterrada, el miedo de buscar las palabras correctas y aun así la fascinación por lo acontecido, le obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Tengo que confesarte algo… - espetó y Kiku le miro con mas sorpresa a la par que también se incorporaba. – ¿podemos hablar a solas?

* * *

Kiku no podía ni parpadear, no era que sus ojos fuesen expresivos de todas formas, pero la mascara estoica que siempre tenia había dejado entrever la sorpresa. Cada una de las palabras que Arthur le había revelado el revolvían aún mas las cosas.

-Así que…. ¿Arthur-san…no tiene…personalidades múltiples?

-No…

-¿Era….un…ángel?

-ajá…

-..¿Como puedo creer eso?

-Es...la verdad…

-¿Piensa que…puedo creer que usted tomó este curso con la ayuda de un ángel? Y… ¿Qué ese ángel hizo ese pastel tomando posesión de su cuerpo? Es…difícil…pero…- dijo asintiendo levemente

Francis se materializó frente a los ojos de Kiku quien le miro sorprendido retrocediendo un poco.

-No solo eso~ ¿No quieres saber los motivos?

-¡No! ¡Cállate! – Arthur se sonrojó intentando mantener el control de la situación. El ángel desapareció de su hombro y reapareció en la palma de la mano de Kiku.

"_OH NO, TODO ESTARÁ PERDIDO, PENSARA QUE SOY UN STALKER" _Arthur pensó intentando contener su pánico interior.

-¿Cuáles son los motivos?- preguntó Kiku y Arthur vio su fin acercarse.

- Mi buen amigo Arthur~ -comenzó canturreando – no sabe ni hervir agua ni cocinar un huevo…bueno, si sabe, pero digamos que esos son sus máximos logros, la cocina nunca fue lo suyo ¿sabes? Pero…

-No, no, ¡cállate! – espetó Arthur

-…Arthur-san, por favor, estoy tratando de oír…

Francis entonces continuó - El llevaba un año tratando de acercarse a su vecino~ aquel que vive en el departamento 401~

Kiku abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Desde que llegó y te vio no pudo evitarlo~

Un sonrojo tomo posesión de su rostro. – a..Aaaarthur-saaaaan- dijo con la voz temblorosa – ¿t..t..tiene un año….vieeendome?.

Arthur tragó saliva y asintió. Ultima oportunidad para ser sincero.

-¡S..si! ¡pero no es lo que tu crees!

-¿¡Ah no!?

-¡No!-

-¿sabe siquiera lo que estoy pensando?

-Eh n…no…

-En…que usted… se tomó muchas molestias después de todo…

-N…no crees…que fue…

-…_creepy _y mucho…pero…es. Lindo…_dentro de todo, solo ya no lo haga más. _–Arthur asintió.

-y. Yo entenderé si ya no quieres…que me acerque a ti por que… -Arthur empezó a murmurar.

-Si…cual sea ¿Tiene libre la tarde de mañana? Le estoy pidiendo una cita.

Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió "Entonces, tenemos una cita". Kiku, al verle sonreír también sonrió.

-Vamos dentro, quiero probar ese pastel… - comentó el pelinegro caminando de regreso al establecimiento.

Al llegar, se dedicaron a repartir el pastel entre todos, incluido el ángel francés. Arthur peleaba con él, pero ya no tenía importancia. Y se dedicaba a comer el postre mientras platicaba con Kiku sobre libros viejos.

Kiku le miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Me gusta más, este Arthur-san.

* * *

Omake:

-De verdad que…se ve todo mi apartamento desde aquí… - Kiku dijo al recargase en el alfeizar de la ventana del apartamento de su ahora novio. Arthur lo abrazo por atrás dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Un momento… eso significa que… ¡Arthur-san!...¿Vio algo inapropiado? – no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. – ¡p…pudo haberme visto cambiándome!

Arthur rio entre dientes y después le calló dándole un beso, gesto que Kiku respondió levemente incapaz de negarse a semejante, _y delicioso_ contacto.

-Lo siento amor, realmente no te vi cambiándote nunca… Aunque… ¿No crees que es muy tarde para preocuparte si te he visto o no sin ropa?-

Kiku se sonrojó mas -¡No haga comentarios de ese tipo! – dijo mientras Arthur reía alegremente, pues de una forma no tan secreta, amaba poder lograr esas reacciones en su novio.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, es la primera vez que hago algo asi! jaja ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
